Encounter between the Stars
by Tamari
Summary: An episode: The Voyager is visited by Gucky, the mouse beaver from Perry Rhodan.


Disclaimer: Paramount is God. If they would like this to make a real eppy of it, I'll give it to them. If not, just let me play. Gucky belongs to the authors of Perry Rhodan. I won't harm him, he'll simply have some of his loved carrots. 

I have to thank really many people for this: My father, for collecting all those Perry Rhodan booklets and for letting me see Star Trek. My brother, because he wrote a few lines for this. Jana, because she lend me her Voyager tapes. Stefan, because he helpt me copying them and let me use his computer while doing it. And last, but not least, Jenna for betareading. You all are great!!!!!  
The first part was written in fall 1999, but the main part at the 4th of January 2000.  
Enjoy a new adventure of our favorite Crew!!!!! 

Encounter between the stars 

by Karin  
  
Starring: Captain Kathryn JANEWAY, Commander CHAKOTAY, Lt. Com. TUVOK, Lt. B'Elanna TORRES, Ens. PARIS, Ens. KIM, Ens. Samantha WILDMAN, Ens. la PLACE and Ens Susan MEYER (both security), two unknown Ensigns, the DOCTOR, SEVEN of Nine, NEELIX, NAOMI Wildman and as special guest star: 

GUCKY the mousebeaver!!!!!!  
Gucky looks like a mouse on two legs, with a beaver tail. He has one large tooth and is intelligent.   
  


Teaser 

Fade in 

INT.EMPTY CORRIDOR  
Camera goes through, stops at crossing, turns around.  
_NAOMI comes running down the corridor. She stops at crossing, looks back. NEELIX comes arround, following NAOMI. NAOMI shows NEELIX a funny face and runs away._  


INT. OTHER CORRIDOR  
_NAOMI comes. Suddenly GUCKY stands before her. NAOMI stops running, looks shocked and starts to scream._

End TEASER  
  
  


Act 1 

INT. NEELIX' KITCHEN  
_JANEWAY is standing at the cooking stove, stiring something in a pot. CHAKOTAY stands at the other side of the corner, cutting some vegetables. Both are wearing informal dresses._  
JANEWAY: Can you please pass me the salt?  
CHAKOTAY (_walking to her_): Do you know where it should be?  
JANEWAY (_smiling_): In one of these cupboards?  
_CHAKOTAY turns around, rummages through nummerous cup boards. First he finds a flower cup (from Persistance of Vision).  
_ CHAKOTAY: Kathryn, do you remember these? (_holding the cup up_)  
JANEWAY: I don't want to remember. This stupid novel was deleted years ago. (_stiring faster_) You should look out for my salt, Commander, not old relicts.  
_CHAKOTAY rummages again. This time he finds tiny pots. He laughs.  
_ JANEWAY(_turns around_): No, (_looks helpless_) the SALT!  
CHAKOTAY: 'kay.  
_He finally manages to get her three different "salt cellars", filled with white stuff. JANEWAY takes the first, holding it over her pot, wants to put some of its content in her food.  
_ CHAKOTAY (_panickly_): Stop! You should first try what is inside.  
_JANEWAY puts a bit on her hand, tests the stuff carefully with her tongue.  
_ JANEWAY(_relieved_): Definitelly sugar.   
CHAKOTAY: Try the next.  
_JANEWAY trys it. It is Leola Root! She makes a face as if she has to vomit.  
_ JANEWAY: Uah! Do this never again! Next time YOU test!  
_CHAKOTAY trys to keep a neutral face. The pot starts to steam. JANEWAY wants to put it of the stove and burns her fingers. She curses. CHAKOTAY can not hide his laughter anymore.  
_

INT. CORRIDOR  
_NAOMI is still shocked, NEELIX kneeling next to her.  
_ NEELIX: Hush, sweety. What has happened?  
NAOMI (_sobbing_): There was a monster.  
NEELIX (_typikal grown-up, not really beliving her_): A monster? Oh dear. Is it still here?  
_NEELIX is searching, paniked, as if he is afraid, for the "monster". NAOMI starts to laugh.  
_ NAOMI (_precocious_): Oh, uncle Neelix. It was gone just before you arrived.  
_Samantha WILDMAN is coming.  
_ WILDMAN: Oh Neelix, Naomi, here you are. (_to NEELIX_) I think it's time for Naomi to come with me. (_to NAOMI_) Come!  
NAOMI (_begging_): Please, Mum, let me stay with Neelix.  
WILDMAN: No, little Lady, it's time.  
NAOMI (_still begging_): Please, Pleeeeeeaase!  
WILDMAN (_hard_): Naomi Wildman, stop begging. You come with me NOW!  
_NAOMI gets smaller, follows Samantha WILDMAN.  
_

INT. NEELIX' KITCHEN  
_NEELIX comes in. The pot is still steaming. Everything's a mess. CHAKOTAY cleans up, JANEWAY is regenerating the skin of her hand.  
_ NEELIX: Captain, what has happened? Was your meal fine? Have you found...  
JANEWAY (_cuts in_): ...the salt? Not yet.   
_NEELIX looks around, then takes the third cellar.  
_ NEELIX: Here it is. It's the one with the name salt at the bottom. (_starts to clean up_)  
JANEWAY (_half angry, half amused_): At the bottom? (_to Chakotay_) Have you (_takes a look_) you HAVE know this. This screams for revenge!  
NEELIX (_ignorant_): Revenge? Why? (_picks the broken cellar with Leola Root Extrakt up_) The Extrakt! Broken. Oh no. Now I have to make some more. Do you know what this means, Captain?  
JANEWAY (_carefully_): No?  
NEELIX: Three days of food without this very healthy spice.  
_JANEWAY and CHAKOTAY share a glance. They're happy about it, but try to hide.  
_

INT.NAOMI'S BEDROOM  
_It's dark, NAOMI is half asleep. GUCKY apears next to her.  
_ GUCKY'S VOICE: Hello little one. Don't be afraid. I'm here because it's really boring on my planet.  
_NAOMI looks up and sees him. She smiles.  
_ NAOMI: Hi. Who are you?  
GUCKY (_smiling and showing his tooth_): I'm Gucky. I think we can have a lot of fun together.  


End act one 

Commercials 

Act two 

INT.TORRES' QUARTER

_PARIS and TORRES are sharing a meal. TORRES is tired and looks tired, it is evening for her, but not for him.  
_ PARIS: B'Ella? What's wrong? You're so quite today.  
TORRES: I don't know. I'm simply tired.   
_PARIS stands up, kisses her on her forehead.  
_ PARIS: See you later. Good night!  


INT.:JANEWAY'S QUARTERS, LIVING ROOM  
_JANEWAY and CHAKOTAY are standing together. His hand is on her shoulder. Her head against his hand. *Electricity* between them.  
_ CHAKOTAY: Wasn't his face funny, Kathryn? (_ironicly_) I'm so sorry we won't have any Leoola Root for awhile.  
JANEWAY You know that you'll help him make some more, correct?  
CHAKOTAY: Is that really necessarry, (_mocking_) Captain?  
JANEWAY: Yes, official order.  
CHAKOTAY: And unofficial?  
JANEWAY: Make it four days of no Leoola Root. (_grinning_)  
CHAKOTAY: 'kay. (_looking at her face, studying it_) May I?  
JANEWAY(_a bit carefully, but knowing what will come_): What?  
CHAKOTAY: Kiss you?  
JANEWAY: If you like.  
_CHAKOTAY bows down to kiss her. She looks up. GUCKY appears behind CHAKOTAY. JANEWAY screams.  
_ CHAKOTAY: Kathryn? (_shaking her a bit_) Kat? Everything okay?  
_GUCKY vanishes.  
_ JANEWAY (_shaking her head, as if she trys to clean her vision, rubbing her eyes_): There was something like an animal behind you.  
CHAKOTAY: You sure?  
JANEWAY: It looked like a large mouse. It was there -appeared out of nothing, and then it was gone.   
_JANEWAY walks to her couch while CHAKOTAY is speaking to TUVOK.  
_ CHAKOTAY: Chakotay to bridge.  
TUVOK'S COM VOICE: Tuvok here.  
CHAKOTAY: Do we have an intruder?  
TUVOK'S COM VOICE: No. Have you seen one?  
CHAKOTAY: The Captain has.  
TUVOK'S COM VOICE: I'll get the entire ship scanned.  
COMPUTER VOICE: Intruder alert. Intruder alert.  
_JANEWAY is still shaking a bit. CHAKOTAY goes to her and sits down.  
_ CHAKOTAY: Are you okay? (_puts an arm around her_)  
JANEWAY (_between laughing and crying_): I don't belive it. I managed to mess up our first kiss.   
CHAKOTAY (_soothing her_): You'll get it later.  


INT.NAOMI'S BEDROOM  
_NAOMI is still in her bed.  
_ NAOMI (_getting louder each word_): Gucky? Where are you? Gucky?  
WILDMAN'S VOICE: You should sleep!  
NAOMI(_whispering_): 'Kay. But where is my Gucky?  
GUCKY'S VOICE: I'm in a kitchen, looking for some carrots. I'll come back soon.  


INT.BRIDGE  
_PARIS at helm, TUVOK in command, KIM is manning OPS and science one. Alarm lighs are still blinking.  
_ TUVOK: Mr. Kim, scan the ship.  
_PARIS is writing something on his console, pressing a button, then sitting back, a grin on his face. KIM gets the message.  
_ MESSAGE (FULL SCREEN)  
The Captain sees a intruder, the Commander informs Tuvok. They're together at 23:00 hours?  
BACK TO BRIDGE  
_TUVOK turns around  
_ TUVOK: Have you got anything yet?  
KIM (_getting red, he's caught_): Ah, no Sir.  


INT.NAOMI'S BEDROOM  
_GUCKY's back.  
_ NAOMI: What shall we do now?  
GUCKY: I'm hungry. Do you know where I can get carrots?  
NAOMI: You have been in Neelix' kitchen. Perhaps we can look in the hydroponic bay. Let me just put on a robe. (_standing up, putting a colorful robe on_) Let's go.  
_NAOMI carefully looks out the door, ready to go. GUCKY holds her back.  
_ GUCKY: Just tell me where the hydroponic bay is and take my hand.  
NAOMI: Two decks down, at the other side of the ship.  
_GUCKY nods and they vanish.  
_

INT.HYDROPONIC BAY  
_GUCKY and NAOMI materialize. They hide behind a container.  
_ NAOMI: What now?  
GUCKY: (_with puppy dog eyes_) Carrotts? (_starts looking around_)  
_NEELIX comes in, singing.  
_ NAOMI pulls GUCKY behind the container again. NEELIX is harvesting Leoola Root.  
GUCKY:What's he doing?  
NAOMI: Leoola Root is very important for our health, they tell me.  
GUCKY: But why was this woman then so happy that she's damaged a cellar?  
NAOMI: What woman?  
GUCKY: She was with a man with a strange painting on his forehead.  
NAOMI: Captain Janeway? Was she a redhead?  
GUCKY: Yes.  
NAOMI(_nearly shouting_): The Captain and the Commander were together?  
_NEELIX can hear her last sentence.  
_ NEELIX: Hello? Naomi, was it you?  
_GUCKY disapears. NAOMI goes to NEELIX.  
_ NAOMI: Hi uncle Neelix.  
NEELIX: What are you doing here? You should be in bed by now.  
NAOMI (_very small_): Sorry. It's just...  
NEELIX: No excuse. I'll bring you back to your mother now. (_takes her arm, they leave the room._)  


end act two 

commercials 

act three 

INT.JANEWAY'S LIVINGROOM  
_CHAKOTAY is sitting on the couch, JANEWAY next to him. Her head is resting on his shoulder, she's asleep.  
_ TUVOK'S COM VOICE: Tuvok to the Captain.  
_Nothing happens, CHAKOTAY trys to wake her up.  
_ TUVOK'S COM VOICE: Captain?  
CHAKOTAY: Tuvok? What's the problem?  
TUVOK'S COM VOICE (_a bit surprised, but calm)_: Commander, we couldn't find any intruder. Please tell the Captain.  
CHAKOTAY: Thanks, Tuvok. Chakotay out.  
CHAKOTAY: Kathryn?  
_He trys to wake her up, then looks at a chronometer. It's 0300 hours. Finally he bows down to kiss her on the forehead. She happens to wake up at that moment.  
_ JANEWAY(_sleepy_): 'Kotay? What's wrong?  
CHAKOTAY: Tuvok couldn't find your animal. You sure you saw it?  
JANEWAY: Yes.  


INT.TORRES' BEDROOM  
_TORRES is asleep. She's turning around a few times, then wakes up.  
_ TORRES: Tom? (_looks at her chronometer. It's 0500 hours_)   
_GUCKY appears.  
_ TORRES: Tom?  
GUCKY: No, it's me.  
_TORRES jumps up, trying to reach him.  
_ TORRES: Torres to Bridge. Intruder alert!  
_Suddenly she gets pale and heads for the bathroom. GUCKY disappears.  
_

INT.BRIDGE  
TUVOK: Lt.?  
PARIS (_worried_): B'Elanna?  
TUVOK: Security team to Lt. Torres' quarters.  
_PARIS is standing up, running to the 'lift.  
_ TUVOK: Ensign? What are you doing?  
PARIS: Looking after her, what'd'ya think?  
_Before TUVOK can answer, the doors close.  
_

INT.CORRIDOR BEFORE TORRES' QUARTERS  
_PARIS meets the security team.  
PLACE trys to override the code to go in.  
_ PARIS: Stop! I'll go first.  
_PARIS feeds the code in. The door opens.  
_

TORRES' QUARTER, LIVING ROOM  
_First PARIS comes in, directly after him PLACE and MEYER.  
_ PARIS: B'Ella? Where are you?  
_He hears sounds from the bathroom, as if she's vomiting.  
_ PARIS (_to MEYER_): Secure the bedroom. (_to PLACE_) Search for the intruder.  
_He heads to the bathroom.  
_

Focus on PLACE.  
_He looks around, behind the couch.  
_ PLACE: Susan, have you found anything?  
MEYER'S VOICE: No, everything seems normal.  
PARIS' VOICE: Susan, can you bring us a robe?  


Focus on bathroom door.  
_PARIS comes out, bracing TORRES. She's pale, exhausted, in her gown. MEYER leaves the bedroom, bringing TORRES' robe with her.  
_ MEYER: Lt. are you OK?  
TORRES (_weak_): Yes. Tom will bring me to sickbay.  
_They leave.  
_

end act three 

commercials 

act four 

INT.NAOMI'S BEDROOM  
_NAOMI is asleep. WILDMAN (wearing a robe) comes in, kneels down.  
_ WILDMAN: Hey baby. It's morning. Time to get up.  
NAOMI: Hi mummy.  
WILDMAN (_while NAOMI stands up_): Cereal or pancakes?  
NAOMI (_her memory about last night sets in_): Pancakes. Are you angry?  
WILDMAN (_facing her_): A bit. We'll speak later.  
_NAOMI put's her robe on, then they leave for the Mess Hall.  
_

INT.SICKBAY  
_TORRES is sitting on a biobed. The DOCTOR gives TORRES a hypnospray. PARIS is standing nearby.  
_ DOCTOR: You should feel better now.  
_TORRES shakes her head a bit, rubbs her neck.  
_ TORRES: Yes, thanks.  
PARIS: And what was wrong with her?  
DOCTOR: I can't say without some more tests.  
PARIS (_nearly shouting_): Than do them!  
DOCTOR: Lt.?  
TORRES: Do I have another coice? (_lays down_)  
_PARIS takes her hand. The DOCTOR uses a scanner ect.  
_

INT.JANEWAY'S LIVINGROOM  
_JANEWAY and CHAKOTAY are still sitting /laying on the couch. Both are asleep. First JANEWAY wakes up, and because she's moving, CHAKOTAY wakes up, too.  
_ JANEWAY( _not sure where she is and why she's sleeping half over CHAKOTAY_): Good morning.   
CHAKOTAY: Morning. Slept well?  
JANEWAY: You're a remanking good pillow.  
CHAKOTAY: Thanks. You're a great blanket.  
_They stand up.  
JANEWAY heads for her bedroom. At the door she turns around.  
_ JANEWAY: Help yourself with whatever you need.  
CHAKOTAY (_looking after her_): Thanks.  
_The moment he can't see her, he smiles, then heads to the replicator.  
_ CHAKOTAY: A cup of coffee and one with herbal tea.  
_The drinks materialize. He takes them and puts them on a table, takes a sip of tea.  
_ CHAKOTAY (_shouts_): Kathryn? I'll leave and get ready for duty. See ya later!  
JANEWAY 'S VOICE: See ya!  
_CHAKOTAY leaves.  
_

INT.BRIDGE  
_TUVOK is in command, KIM at OPS, a Ens. at helm and one at engineering. The 'lift doors open, JANEWAY comes out.  
_ KIM: Captain on the bridge!  
_TUVOK stands up.  
_ JANEWAY: Report!  
TUVOK: Everything was normal exept for the unidentified intruder you and Lt. Torres reported.  
JANEWAY: Thanks.   
_She sits down on her chair.  
_

INT.CARGOBAY   
_SEVEN is in her alcove. NAOMI is using the doorbell. SEVEN stepps out.  
_ SEVEN: Come in!  
NAOMI (_small voice_): Hi Seven.  
SEVEN: What do you want?  
NAOMI: I have to tell you something.  
SEVEN: Go on.  
NAOMI: Last night a being visited me.  
SEVEN: What kind of being?  
NAOMI: It looks like a large mouse and is very friendly. He said his home planet is boring and that he would like to play with me.   
SEVEN: And what did you do?  
NAOMI: I...I went with him.   
SEVEN: And?  
NAOMI: He wanted carrots, so we somehow *jumpt* to hydroponics bay. But Neelix was there and he brought me back in our quarters.  
SEVEN: And where did your friend go?  
NAOMI: He vanished, like he always does.  
SEVEN: Did he come back?  
NAOMI: No. That's why I'm here. I thought you could help me find him again.  
SEVEN: First we should inform the Captain. She'll tell us what to do.  
SEVEN: Seven of Nine to the Captain.  
JANEWAY'S COM VOICE: Yes, Seven. What can I do for you?  
SEVEN: Naomi Wildman just reported seeing and speaking with an intruder last night.  
JANEWAY'S COM VOICE: Bring her with you and meet me in my ready room.  


end act four 

commercials 

act five 

INT.CORRIDOR OUTSIDE SICKBAY  
_PARIS and TORRES are standing together. She's very nervous and exited.  
_ PARIS: I think we should tell Janeway.  
TORRES: We?  
PARIS: Do you want me to come with or not?  
TORRES: I better go alone. See you for lunch, helmboy.  
_TORRES turns around and PARIS stares after her.   
_

INT.READY ROOM  
_JANEWAY is sitting behind her table, reading reports. SEVEN and NAOMI are coming in. JANEWAY looks up.  
_ JANEWAY: Seven, Naomi, nice to see you. (_She stands up, walks to her couch_) Come over, please.  
_NAOMI sits down, SEVEN is still standing.  
_ SEVEN: As I have reported...  
JANEWAY: Naomi has seen our intruder. Naomi, what do you know about him?  
NAOMI: He's called Gucky, and he's harmless. He can speak with me in my mind.  
JANEWAY: He's telepathic?  
NAOMI: Think so.  
JANEWAY: Can you call him to come to us now?  
NAOMI: I can try.  
JANEWAY (_smiles_): Than do it.  
NAOMI: Gucky! Gucky, here are some people who would like to meet you. Can you come?  
GUCKY'S VOICE: Naomi, is this you? I'll be with you in a second.  
NAOMI: He'll come soon.  
_JANEWAY and SEVEN share a glance. GUCKY appears next to NAOMI.  
_ GUCKY: Hi, I'm Gucky.  
SEVEN: Seven to Tuv...  
_JANEWAY helds a hand up to stop her.  
_ JANEWAY: I can deal with him. So, what are you doing on my ship?  
GUCKY: I was bored, so I thought I could visit Naomi. Sorry if I created you trouble. And sorry for last night.  
SEVEN: Captain?  
JANEWAY: Later, Seven. So, Gucky, what shall I do with you?  
GUCKY: Give me carrots?  
NAOMI: No, Gucky. (_bows to his ear and wispers something_)  
GUCKY: Really?  
NAOMI: Yes.  
_GUCKY hops down of the couch and salutes.  
_ GUCKY: Permission to come aboard, Captain?  
_JANEWAY trys not to laugh, but has to. NAOMI, too.  
_ JANEWAY: Do you promise to cause any more problems?  
GUCKY: On my honor as a mousebeaver. Do I get my carrots now?  
JANEWAY: Go with Naomi. Naomi, I think I'll have a word with your mother later.  
NAOMI: Aye, Captain.  
JANEWAY: And Gucky, no more telepathic games and don't jump.  
GUCKY: 'kay, Captain.  
_NAOMI and GUCKY leave the ready room.  
_ JANEWAY: What do you think about him?  
SEVEN: He's curious and respectless.  
JANEWAY: But we can't do anything against him, so it's better to know where he is.  
SEVEN: If you think so.  
JANEWAY: I do.  
SEVEN: Do you need me any longer?  
JANEWAY: You can go, Seven.  
_SEVEN heads for the door. JANEWAY follows her.  
_

BRIDGE  
_As before. CHAKOTAY on his seat. JANEWAY walks to him.  
_ CHAKOTAY: Hello Captain.  
JANEWAY: Hi there.  
_TORRES arrives on the bridge.  
_ TORRES: Captain, may I speak with you privately?  
_JANEWAY looks up.  
_ JANEWAY (_surprised_): Yes, Lt., come with me.  
_TORRES and JANEWAY walks toward the ready room door.  
_ JANEWAY: Commander, you have the bridge.  


READY ROOM  
_JANEWAY and TORRES come in. JANEWAY heads for the couch, TORRES follows.  
_ JANEWAY (_warmly_): What's on your mind, B'Elanna?  
TORRES (_unsure_): I...I don't know how I should tell you...  
JANEWAY: B'Elanna, just tell me.  
TORRES: I...I'm pregnant.  
JANEWAY (_looks stunned_): Well, congratulations!  
_She stands up.  
_ JANEWAY: Do you want something to drink?  
TORRES: Eh, a tea, please.  
_JANEWAY comes back with a cup of coffee and a glass of tea, which she hands to TORRES.  
_ TORRES: Thanks, Captain.  
JANEWAY: Have you spocken with Tom yet?  
TORRES: Yes. He's happy.  
JANEWAY: And you? Are you happy?  
TORRES: I don't know. It's so unexpected. I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother.  
JANEWAY: I'm pretty sure you'll be a good mother, B'Elanna.  
TORRES: Thanks, Captain. I think I should go back on work now.  
_TORRES rises and leaved the room. JANEWAY looks out of her window, thinking.  
_

INT.MESSHALL  
_NEELIX is sitting at a table with NAOMI and GUCKY. NAOMI is eating something odd looking, GUCKY some carrots. GUCKY is sitting in a way that he can't be seen from the door.  
_ NEELIX: Do you like them?  
GUCKY: They are the best carrots I've eaten in weeks.  
_TORRES comes in.  
_

INT.READY ROOM  
_JANEWAY is still sitting by her window. CHAKOTAY is using the door bell.  
_ JANEWAY: Come in.  
_CHAKOTAY comes in, walks up to her and sits next to her.  
_ JANEWAY: What's going on?  
CHAKOTAY: Nothing Tom couldn't handle. Tuvok and Kim have left the bridge.  
JANEWAY: And so you thought you could visit me?  
CHAKOTAY: Yes. And no. You know what we forgot yesterday?  
JANEWAY (_flirting_): No?  
_CHAKOTAY bows down to kiss her.  
_ TORRES' COM VOICE: Captain? You know that we have an intruder in the mess hall?  
_They jump back.  
_ JANEWAY (_breathing a bit too heavy for nothing_): Yes, I know. I allowed him to go there with Naomi.  
TORRES' COM VOICE: Sorry for interrupting you. Torres out.  
CHAKOTAY: Now?  
JANEWAY (_smiling_): Now.  
_They kiss.  
_

Fade out. 


End file.
